1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor including an oxide semiconductor and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Electronic elements such as a resistor, a capacitor, a diode, and a thin film transistor are used in various fields, and among them, the thin film transistor (TFT) is used as switching and driving elements in a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode display (OLED display), and an electrophoretic display.
The thin film transistor includes a gate electrode connected to a gate line which transfers a scanning signal, a source electrode connected to a data line which transfers a signal applied to a pixel electrode, a drain electrode facing the source electrode, and a semiconductor electrically connected to the source electrode and the drain electrode.
The semiconductor is an important element for determining an element characteristic in the electronic elements, such as the thin film transistor. Silicon (Si) is most frequently used as the semiconductor. The silicon is classified into amorphous silicon and polysilicon according to a crystalline shape, and the manufacturing of a high-performance amorphous silicon element is limited because charge mobility is low while a manufacturing process is simple, and the polysilicon has a complicated manufacturing cost and process because crystallizing the silicon is required while charge mobility is high.
As a result, research has been carried out regarding a thin film transistor using an oxide semiconductor which has high electron mobility and a high on/off ratio of current as compared with amorphous silicon, and has low cost and high uniformity as compared with the polysilicon.
The thin film transistor using the oxide semiconductor may greatly influence an electric characteristic of the thin film transistor including the oxide semiconductor according to a structure thereof, a manufacturing process, a material included in a layer positioned therearound, and the like. Accordingly, development for structure and process of a thin film transistor using a reliable oxide semiconductor has been required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.